Devine: Mind the Gap
by GuileandGall
Summary: Wandering the halls of a smuggler's Nar Shadaa apartments one can stumble upon some startling things. In this case though, Corso Riggs wasn't entirely prepared for what he happened upon.


**Summary:** Wandering the halls of a smuggler's Nar Shadaa apartments one can stumble upon some startling things. In this case though, Corso Riggs wasn't entirely prepared for what he happened upon.

 **a/n:** For the July 2018 Writing Challenge: 250 Erotic Prompts, aka the Summer Smutfest. The muffled groan prompt was sent to by alyssalenko specifically for my smuggler Devine and Corso Riggs. Also, apparently, minding the gap is a euphemism for female masturbation. While I realize the phrase is quite specific, I liked it too much not to carry forward. I can think of a few ways it could apply to the Star Wars world as well.

 **Mind the Gap**

"Ahh."

Corso stopped cold in the golden glow of the hallway, his head turning toward the cry. It wasn't out of place to hear yelling of even gunfire. _But a drawn-out groan like that?_ His tongue wet his lips as he crept toward the door with as much care as he could manage. His gaze flashed to the corridor, first checking one direction then the other for signs of anyone else wandering about.

"Ooh."

His jaw flexed at the familiarity of it. He bit his bottom lip, sliding his hand down his chest trying to decide whether to key the door without giving his presence away.

"Fuck!"

The gasped word made his skin tingle and he shrugged off his concern over being caught skulking. When the door whooshed open, low bassy music spilled into the hallway. The primal beat thumped in time with the thudding in his veins. The privacy screen between the entryway and the bedroom proper bore vibrantly colored posters and graffiti that made it look like it was stolen straight from a bulkhead in the lower wards of the Hutt-controlled planet. It reminded him of Devine, beautiful and intriguing despite, or maybe because of, the chaos.

"Ahh." Another low moan broke through the harmony of the music.

Corso knew he didn't have to creep. He could have walked in and announced himself and he'd probably be half naked in her arms by now. But his curiosity led him to peek around the edge of the divider like a thief spying for a prize. The big bed sat near the windows draped in a pale beige fabric that complemented the tawny shade of her fur. A silky red robe decorated with a smattering of gold, embroidered stars hung off her shoulders, opened wide and bearing every inch of her except her arms. Propped up on the pillows her breasts, with hard nipples, pointed toward the ceiling and heaved with every guttural sound that escaped her unseen lips.

One lithe hand teased between her legs, fingers slicked with her own wetness drawing around her plump clitoris. Corso licked his lips again, a growing hunger to taste her made his mouth water.

Another hand skimmed up her belly and groped one of her pert breasts. She moaned, her head dropping back. "Ahh, yes," she hissed, when the hand between her legs shifted. Devine slid two fingers inside herself.

His own fingers descended subconsciously, pressing across the erection that suddenly made his trousers far too tight. The groan rose in his throat before he could stop it, though he tried hard to contain it. Muffled as it was the sound gave him away. His lover froze.

A second later a blaster, _his blaster_ leveled on him. He wasn't going to hide now. If he did, she'd shoot him. Hands out to his side, he stepped out of his cover. "Heya, Captain."

"Corso," she said, her smile replacing the scowl she'd been wearing. It was unrestrained showing off her pronounced canines; he loved that smile—the free one that made some people cower. Her green eyes sparkled as she started to shrug her robe onto her shoulder.

"Don't do that," he said.

"What?" she asked, her grin widening as she tipped her head.

"It looks better like that. And you looked amazing the way you were."

Sharp teeth tugged at her bottom lip, and Devine sat back against the pillows once more. He just nodded. She pulled her knees up toward her chest, and his eyes moved over her, studying her with as much interest as he had been before he gave himself away. He groaned once more when her knees fell open, unabashedly exposing her sex to his gaze.

"See something you like?"

His gaze met hers. "Just … every damn inch of you."

She stared at him, her hands moving to cup her breasts. He watched her hands as they squeezed, her nipples peeking from between her massaging fingers. When she pinched the puckered russet peaks and pulled at them, her head shifted back with an opened mouthed moan. He licked his lips again; he wanted to be the cause, but damn if he wasn't mesmerized by the sight of her pleasuring herself.

 _What are you still doing over here?_ A voice in the back of his head asked. Corso really didn't know why he hadn't moved since he stepped out from behind the privacy screen. But his feet remained fixed to that spot like he was wearing magnetic boots.

With a muffled clap her legs closed once more, and his attention returned to her face.

"Have to pay to play, farm boy."

He stared, silent.

"Show a girl a little skin, and I'll let you ogle me some more."

Corso didn't need to be asked twice, he moved quick to unfasten and tug off his shirt. He managed to toe himself out of his boots, too. All without taking his eyes off her.

Her pink tongue darted out to wet her lips and she reclined a little more, rubbing her hands over her legs a few times before they stopped on her knees and parted her thighs once more. Her hands traced through the fine fur covering her body inching toward her center again. Her fingertips traced her swollen labia, dusty pink flesh peeking from between them.

He undid his trousers and pushed them and his underwear off in one frenzied movement. Finding his motor skills fully restored from his momentary paralysis of surprise, Corso strode toward the bed with purpose, his turgid cock bouncing before him. He climbed onto the bed and crawled toward her, stopping with his shoulders between her knees.

"Spread your lips," he suggested, wondering if she might play along.

The smuggler shot him a randy smirk. "Going to mind the gap for me?" she teased. Her fingers stilled and poised to part her labia.

"All you have to do is ask," he said.

The earthy, intoxicating scent of her filled his lungs. The desire to taste her overwhelming him, he lowered himself to the bed. His arms circled her hips as he drew his tongue firm and flat through her bared folds. Another groan curled out of him when he savored her flavor like a sommelier swirling a perfectly aged wine over his tongue.

"Corso," she breathed.

He didn't answer her, well not with words. His mouth wrapped around her engorged clit and gave it a gentle suckle. Her hips shifted toward him when he pulled away, but she didn't move her hands. That tiny fact alone flushed his system with an intoxicating feeling of power.

Grabbing her hips, he pulled her forward in an effort to get her onto her back. He caressed her thighs, slipping his hands behind her knees and pushing them up and open.

Devine giggled at him, but it broke into another deep moan when he bent toward her displayed flesh again. Kissing her folds, his lips moved to her entrance, and he flicked his tongue at it. Peeking up at her to find her staring down at him. He held her gaze as he pushed his tongue into her.

"Fuck," she growled, her hand burying in his hair.

Another greedy push and he shifted, lunging upward to capture her mouth with his. "Like I said," he muttered against her mouth between, "all you have to do is ask."

He couldn't stifle his own moan when his cock pressed against her slick heat to tease her. She matched the motion of his hips with a rock of her own, despite the way his grip limited her range of motion.

"I want you inside me," she said, draping an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank the stars." Corso knew he didn't have the will to hold out against her patience for long. Her request though did make him wonder just how much of her minding herself he'd missed out on. Devine's stamina in bed outstripped his own, which he loved and hated with equal measure, at least when he finished first. Of course, that might not be an issue on this occasion. His entire body moved to poise the tip of his weeping cock at her entrance.

She didn't even give him a chance to tease her further. Her foot spurred at his hip, the leg draped around his waist provided her with the leverage to rock her body upward along his length. He met the motion, his hips snapping forward to bury himself in her. They moved in tandem, in a rush of desire toward ecstasy. The pace increased quickly, his body coiling in preparation. He slipped a hand between them to find her clit; when he circled it, she cooed against his mouth.

"Devine, you feel so amazing," he said, when she tightened around his cock.

Her head shifted back, mouth open in a near constant series of enticing sounds. "Don't stop, Corso. Please." Her words sounded like a plea for mercy. Her body writhed beneath his. "Yes, Corso. Yes, yes. Ahh!" she crooned, claws digging into his shoulder blade as she trembled and buried her face against his shoulder.

Close himself, the spasms rocking her body pulled him right along with her. His orgasm hit him on a hard, long stroke. "Fuck," he gasped as if it caught him by surprise. He pulled back and repeated the motion. Her grip tightened, her gasps matching his as he spilled inside her. With a last snap of his hips against her, Corso leaned on his elbows, hovering just above her. "Damn, Devine."

She flashed him a lazy, sated smile. "Teach you to walk in on a lady while she's minding the gap."

They both laughed, it sounded almost tired, though he knew for damn sure she could probably do this again. And he wouldn't say no if the chance cropped up. "I'll help you mind your gap anytime, Captain."

"Such a gentleman," she teased, her hand stroking his cheek and guiding his lips back to hers.


End file.
